Cauchemar
by Soph28
Summary: Après la Révolte, Katniss est une nouvelle fois victime de cauchemars. Dans celui-ci, elle doit non seulement affronter son passé, mais également Clove , terriblement rancunière. SPOILERS tome 2 et 3.


_**Petit OS sur un cauchemar de Katniss après La Révolte.**_

Disclam' : Hunger Games et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 

* * *

Les brumes noirs dans lesquelles Katniss se trouvaient s'éclaircissaient peu à peu pour laisser place à un sol d'herbe fraîche éclairé par un soleil rouge. Une sorte de chaleur l'enveloppa et lui caressa le visage. Des arbres se dressaient devant elle, formant petit à petit une forêt de sapins. Leur couleur n'était pas bien définie mais les épines semblaient pointer vers elle, prêtes à s'arracher des branches pour venir se planter dans sa peau.

L'aînée des Everdeen plissa les yeux et elle tourna sur elle-même pour observer les alentours. Ce décor lui disait quelque chose. C'était l'arène de ses premiers Hunger Games.  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se dirigea à l'intérieur de la forêt. Des geais moqueurs chantaient la mélodie de Rue. Les jolies notes rebondissaient partout dans cette verdure abondante avant de devenir plus criardes. Les oiseaux se regroupèrent pour n'en former plus qu'un. Ce n'était plus la mélodie de Rue qui s'échappait de son bec noir, mais un cri transperçant qui était celui de Finnick. Ce cri qu'il avait laissé échappé quand il s'était fait rattraper par les mutations génétiques du Capitole. Katniss avait du lui lancer une flèche pour lui éviter une mort trop longue et douloureuse.  
Elle encocha une flèche et tira. Elle tua Finnick une seconde fois.

Katniss continua sa route pour arriver dans une minuscule clairière. Une jolie fleur trônait au centre de ce petit coin de paradis. Un sourire s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la petit rose blanche, puis une mine de dégoût s'afficha sur son visage. Du sang coulait de la fleurs et dégoulinait sur l'herbe tendre. Une odeur immonde se dégageait d'elle. Elle se baissa pour l'arracher et la lança le plus loin possible d'elle. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise quand quelqu'un rattrapa la rose devenue rouge et poisseuse. L'ancien geai moqueur reconnu très vite ce visage, cette carrure, ce sourire sadique. C'était Clove.

Comme par réflexe, Katniss prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit loin de ce tribut de carrière qui aimait hanter ses rêves. Très souvent elle venait lui courir après pour tenter de lui trancher la peau en lui murmurant qu'elle n'était peut-être plus une adolescente, mais qu'elle restera à jamais un misérable tribut du district Douze.

Hors d'haleine, Katniss crut ne jamais arriver au district Treize. L'immense tas de ruine qui se tenait devant elle lui parut d'un grand secours. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là, mais elle était contente d'y être arriver. Elle se cacha derrière une énorme colonne renversée. Elle reprit son souffle, accroupie dans les débris et morceaux d'explosion. En grattant un peu la poussière qui manqua de la faire éternuer, elle trouva une broche qui semblait scintiller d'une lumière inexistante dans ce ciel gris. Elle l'a prit dans ses mains écorchées et passa doucement le doigt sur l'oiseau doré, agrippant une flèche. Katniss se demandait souvent si ce symbole de rébellion lui avait gâché la vie ou non.

— Tu n'aurais pas du survivre. J'aurais du te tuer.

La voix de Clove à ses côtés la fit sursauter. Elle lâcha le geai moqueur et la dévisagea. Elle était là, assise à ses côtés dans la poussière. Ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés en une queue de cheval serrée. Du sang coulait de sa tempe sans raison et ses vêtements étaient sales. Elle l'a regardait sans une once de méchanceté. Comme si elle parlait à une vieille connaissance. Cela était étrange car elle ne lui avait jamais parlé avant. Dans aucun de ses cauchemars elle n'avait prit la peine de lui parler pour lui dire autre chose que la haine qu'elle éprouve à son égard.

— Je sais, répondit Katniss.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre car elle se sentait coupable. Oui elle avait survécu. Elle était bel et bien vivante alors que Clove ne prenait vie quand dans des souvenirs ou des cauchemars. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir voler ses chances de vivre, de surmonter les épreuves qu'on lui avait imposé au court de sa vie, de retrouver l'humanité qu'on lui avait volé dès sa plus tendre enfance pour devenir la tueuse qu'elle était devenue.

— Katniss Everdeen, le geai moqueur, l'étincelle, l'héroïne de guerre, la sauveuse, énuméra la carrière. On t'en a donné des surnoms.

La concernée porta son regard sur la main de son interlocutrice qui ramassa la broche emblématique. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Elle était étonnée de la voir lui parler sans même un éclat de reproche dans sa voix, sans aucune envie meurtrière. Cette Clove lui était inconnue. C'en était presque effrayant.

—Tu as sauvé Panem. Tu as sauvé des enfants des Jeux. Mais nous, nous sommes toujours morts. Et tu ne fais rien pour ça.

— Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Demanda-t-elle peut-être trop brusquement car Clove fronça les sourcils. La colère et la haine reprit place dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui ne grandira plus jamais.

— Rien. C'est bien ça que je te reproche. A cause de toi, nous ne pourrons plus jamais rire, plus jamais rêver. Tu es heureuse maintenant avec ton petit mari, tes gamins qui ne connaîtrons jamais les Jeux ? Cette angoisse permanente de se faire tomber dessus par une mutation génétique ?

La voix de la carrière changeait pour laisser parler ses anciens adversaires dont Cato et Glimmer. Ils étaient, en un sens, mort pour qu'elle sauve Panem. Ils étaient morts et elle, toujours en vie. Elle s'en voulait pour ça, mais ce qui est fait ne peut plus être modifié. Elle doit vivre avec. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de regarder vers l'avant car son combat s'était terminé dès l'instant où Coin était tombée de son balcon après que la flèche destinée à éradiquer le monstre de Panem l'ait touché en pleins front.

— C'est comme ça maintenant. J'en suis désolée, mais je ne peux plus rien y faire. Les morts ne reviendront pas.

Elle repensait à tous ceux qui lui manquaient. A Primrose, Cinna, Finnick, Rue et tellement d'autres qui ne méritaient pas la mort. Ils avaient bravés tellement de chose que c'en était presque inimaginable pour la nouvelle génération.

Clove ne fronçait pas les sourcils mais une rage s'empara d'elle. Elle ne tenait plus la broche du geai moqueur, mais un couteau à la lame dangereusement incurvée. Katniss ne se fit pas prier et sauta ses sur pieds pour quitter ses ruines et courir le plus vite possible. Les lieux changèrent en un éclair et elle se retrouva sur la plage de la deuxième arène. Du sang pleuvait à torrent dans un coin tendit que dans un autre, un feu se propageait suite à une explosion. Probablement celle du champs de force. Le ciel était d'un rose doux en grande contradiction avec ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Katniss pouvait presque voir des corps flotté dans l'eau salée, Brutus et Enobaria sortir de la Corne d'abondance pour égorger Wiress.

A bout de souffle, Katniss s'arrêta un instant. Grave erreur qui lui valut d'être rattrapée par Clove, plus meurtrière que jamais. Elle lui sauta dessus et la plaqua au sol. Elle lui donne un violent coup de tête et l'immobilisa comme durant leur confrontation dans l'arène, en manquant bien sûr de lui planter un couteau au milieu du visage. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et dégoulinait sur Katniss. Un ricanement sadique s'éleva dans les airs. La carrière était au bord de la folie quand elle passa son couteau près des lèvres de sa proie. Elle allait enfin les lui couper. Elle avait entreprit de le faire avant que Tresh ne la tue. A présent elle allait enfin pouvoir faire ce pourquoi elle était là.

La pointe de la lame transperça la peau de Katniss qui se débattait. Oubliant que c'était un cauchemar, elle s'abandonna à la peur que le couteau lui provoquait. Clove prenait un plaisir effrayant à lui entailler les lèvres et jetait la peau qu'elle retirait. Elle lui enfonça la lame dans son œil et la retira. Elle était intact, aucun sang n'était dessus. Cependant aucune douleur ne se faisait sentir. Juste une affreuse nausée qui donnait à l'aînée des Everdeen des hauts-le-cœur et la faisait suffoquer. La peur la faisait trembler de tous ses membres. Clove le remarqua et s'amusa à planter son couteau dans la cage thoracique de celle que tout Panem appelait le geai moqueur.  
La sueur perlait sur son front. Le sang coulait de partout. Katniss pleurait et hurlait. Elle se débattait quand Clove lui déchira le ventre et lui trancha la gorge. La folie habitait son regard, l'hystérie s'emparait d'elle.

Au bout de ce qui parut à Katniss une éternité, Clove se recula et elle semblait se calmer. Ce ne fut que de courte durée car des poils noirs et épais poussaient sur tous son corps. Ses dents s'allongeaient et des griffes remplaçaient ses ongles. Elle se transformait en une mutation génétique tandis que ses yeux cendres remplis de folie et de haine restaient intacts. Elle était devenue la mutation génétique que le Capitole avait utilisé pour réunir Cato, Peeta et elle sur la Corne d'abondance pour le grand final.

Clove hurla longuement avant de retrousser ses lèvres pour dévoiler une série de crocs blancs qui lui rappelait les épines de la forêt de sapins qui ne voulaient qu'une chose, se planter dans sa peau. Elle grogna et se jeta sur Katniss pour la dévorer. C'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis le début. Elle voulait tuer Katniss par n'importe quel moyen, sous n'importe quelle forme. Elle était comme ça, Clove. Une tribut de carrière même dans la mort et les cauchemars.


End file.
